1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lateral contact warning system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lateral contact warning system that warns of potentially conflicting lane change intentions between a host vehicle and a remote vehicle when both vehicles are attempting to laterally change lanes into the same lane.
2. Background Information
Conventional systems exist that are designed to warn of potential contact between vehicles and remote obstacles in situations in which vehicles pass too closely to each other. These conventional systems are generally effective on roads with at least two lanes and employ a high-performance ultrasonic sensor array for monitoring the lateral environment of the area surrounding a vehicle. If another vehicle enters a predefined zone around the vehicle, this activity is indicated on an information display. Should the other vehicle approach within a critical threshold distance, the information display is replaced by a warning and possibly a slight directional impulse to the steering wheel. If the driver reacts in accordance with this directional impulse, the threat of an impact event may be avoided.
Accordingly, to further advance such conventional systems, a need exists for an improved vehicle environment monitoring system.